


Hey There, Heartbreaker

by Rebecca Hb (beckyh2112)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Gen, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2851304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckyh2112/pseuds/Rebecca%20Hb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Between Steve and Bucky's own words, he's never not been the best guy he could have been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey There, Heartbreaker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suzukiblu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzukiblu/gifts).
  * Inspired by [we are not history yet; we are happening now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2785958) by [suzukiblu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzukiblu/pseuds/suzukiblu). 



> This was written in a flurry of inspiration over the course of an hour as a gift for a friend. It's un-betaed and barely edited. So yeah. You have been warned.

_Hey there, heartbreaker. Is that a time machine in your pocket, or are you happy to see me?_

Bucky and Steve used to joke over his words. "She's a moll who likes HG Wells." "You meet her at a bar and gotta knock out her boyfriend." "She steps over him on her way out with me." Or, "She's a spy." "Axis or allies?" "Axis, but trying too hard to appear as one of us." "She falls for my rugged good looks." "She falls for _something_ , anyway." Or, "She's some rich guy's trophy wife looking for a good time." "We're the best time she's ever going to have." "Just you, buddy. Just you."

There was a story in their meeting. He could read her personality in the words - brash and bold and fearless. When he was scared - when Steve's got himself into some new fight, or he was coughing so hard Bucky thought he'd never stop - he remembered those words. Between Steve and her, Bucky couldn't not be the best possible person he could be.

***

"Vhy aren't you afraid?"

After Steve's mother died, Bucky all but went hunting for girls. He needed to find her, because Steve needed him. Not that the little punk would admit it.

Besides, maybe she'd know what Steve's words meant. Or at least know the girl who'd say them.

In Europe, he held onto the fact his words were in English. Maybe he'd meet his girl out here, maybe he wouldn't. But they were in English, so she spoke English. One of the guys had his words in French! (One of the guys had his words in German, and he was just sort of generally miserable a lot. Bucky didn't blame him.)

Then he got captured and turned over to this jackass. It's.... It's been rough. That thought almost wrung hysterical laughter from him. But he hadn't heard his words yet. Not the way you're supposed to hear them. Sure, the scientist had read them off, but that wasn't how it worked.

He clung to two thoughts: he hadn't heard his words yet and Steve was safe in the States.

***

When the ruckus started, he instinctively cursed Steve for being a stupid little punk.

***

Later on, Bucky knew he should try to sort out his head. But he was getting the feeling nothing was going to get sorted out until after the war. Steve was- Steve was _big_. Steve was here and a soldier, and there was a pretty dame who had him cowed, because something had to be normal.

They had a unit together, and the little Japanese guy from California had his words written in careful British English. They looped around his trigger finger so tightly no one could actually read them, but they were there.

***

The war went... It went. They fought HYDRA across Europe. Stark said Steve's words once, accidentally, but they'd already been talking to each other for over a year by then. Stark didn't even notice the momentary hesitation on Steve's part.

Peggy never said either of their words, though Bucky had initially thought she was the type. Later on, after he got to know her, he figured she was a little too serious for his girl. Sadly, she didn't know any other gals like herself.

The war went on. The guy with the German down the side of his ribs found his soulmate. The German soldier with the English scrawled across his throat was just as unhappy with the situation as he was. Kinda explained why both of them had threats for their words.

They chased HYDRA across Europe, into Russia, and back. It really felt like a hydra sometimes. As long as Schmidt stayed out of their hands, it kept springing back up again.

While chasing Schmidt again, Bucky fell. Away from the train, away from Steve.

Back into the hands of Schmidt's little scientist.

"Vhy aren't you afraid?"

***

The asset made the shot. There was no other possibility.

His exit route didn't stay clear, so later he found himself changing clothes in a dinghy motel room. He was supposed to meet up with his handler soon, but he'd been given strict instructions not to draw attention to himself.

He dumped the blood-stained clothes in the tub. As he turned, he caught sight of the words on his chest in the mirror.

This isn't who she'd want, he thought.

The asset reached for his knife.

_Hey there, heartbreaker..._


End file.
